


family set for one (and three more)

by skyblxssom



Category: Gintama
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Hijikata tries his best cause he (unfortunately but not really) loves that permed loser, M/M, alternatively: my self indulgence strikes again, and so does the kids, because Gin deserves to have a family that loves and care for him alright, gorilla-sensei pls give him happiness i beg of thee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblxssom/pseuds/skyblxssom
Summary: The journey of bonding with you partner's kids (or, Hijikata slowly learns how to bond with Kagura and Shinpachi, and all three collectively agree to love and care for their perm headed samurai)





	1. The bond that links your true family is not one of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the found family trope, and I love the idea of Hijikata bonding with Kagura and Shinpachi, thus the creation of this piece! I've been slowly writing it for a few weeks, and initially I thought I'd wait until I completed the whole thing before posting but then my brain went 'nope you have to post it now fREE IT' so now it's split into two parts ahhhh
> 
> As always, I hope this would be an enjoyable read!

Hijikata had come to learn that with Gintoki, if you wanted to woo his heart, it involves a lot of sugar, sex and having a good relationship with his kids. That scale could vary but those were the Golden Three; if any of these were absent, then Hijikata might have remained single for the rest of eternity. It was a good thing that he quickly learnt about these rules because Gintoki went from being a smug bastard to _his_ smug bastard.

Still, he wasn’t too keen on indulging Gintoki’s sweet tooth all the time and the sex, while frustratingly _good_ , wasn’t always an option with his busy schedule (though that never stopped the horny perm before, which resulted in some of their more unexpected back alley rendezvous but _anyway_ ).

Building up a good rapport with China and Glasses (and hell, even the fucking dog), on the other hand, required a different level of effort that he wasn’t quite used to expending. Gintoki acted all high and mighty, like he didn’t care about his troublesome employees, but Hijikata knows that if anyone ever dared to even _look_ at them wrongly, they’d have a wooden sword shoved up their ass, if not subjected to a thorough ass kicking with the aforementioned weapon still stuck up there. It depends on his capricious mood, really.

While their relationship eventually developed from frenemies to _togetherness_ (maybe partners, because lovers doesn’t quite fit their complexity, and boyfriends sounded too juvenile), if Hijikata hadn’t like the kids that fit in the spaces that was Sakata Gintoki’s world, then regardless of their attraction, it just wouldn’t _work_.

Because Hijikata was a glutton for punishment and wanted it to work, it had been an exercise in patience to forge a bond with the kids beyond the somewhat antagonistic encounters that they tend to have in the manga. Sure, the major arcs that involved the Shinsengumi held them in a more favorable light, but it didn’t mean that China and Glasses would warm up to him after they finished off the big bad. Hell, most of the time it was Gintoki who went toe to toe with the arc villain. Mowing down mooks or the rare second-in-command wasn't exactly prime bonding material. 

They had been suspicious of him when Gintoki casually dropped the news that they were in a relationship when he came to their place for some questioning during a peaceful Saturday afternoon. Hijikata swore that the bastard chose the precise moment when they were sipping tea for that classic spit take moment. Glasses started to choke, while Hijikata got choked by China, who accused him of brainwashing her poor, dumb son.

Like, if this was Hijikata about a year ago, he’d have sported a similar reaction. It was unfathomable that he and the perm head would like each other with how much fighting that they did, let alone to the point of wanting to be in a relationship. Last year Hijikata would totally tell present day Hijikata to commit seppuku, but they’ve already used the time travel plot for the second movie, so present day Hijikata flashed last year Hijikata the middle finger and laughed at the prospect of him going through the motions of falling for this sweet toothed freak.

After escaping an undignified death and performed his own attempts at choking the laughing scoundrel, Hijikata seemingly formed a silent pact with the kids. There was no verbal declaration or anything of that sort. They understood that they were two different sets of important people for Gintoki, and if there was one thing that all of them can agree upon, was that they valued Gintoki’s happiness.

Still, Hijikata didn’t want to just stay in this stalemate of sorts. Glasses was amicable with him, if a little guarded while China openly showed her disdain to his presence. It definitely tested his patience but overtime, he found out ways to slowly win them over.

Offering food to China seemed like an easy choice, and while that certainly helped smoothed his visits, it didn’t feel like he was really making a connection with her. It was only after he offered to buy her some sukonbu one day when he noticed she legitimately looked blue that some headway was made.

It was a little worrisome that China spilled so much about herself when offered food. That perm head needed to feed her better. Though, Hijikata's complaint wasn't nearly as harsh as he wanted it to be. Ultimately, he knew that Gintoki _was_ trying his best to keep this black stomach on legs fed as well as her giant space dog.

Since then, Hijikata learnt that even if she was a Yato and had strength that would put most adult men to shame, China was still a girl. She was loud, abrasive and rude; unfortunately picking up some of her guardian's bad habits but still has a desire to embrace her feminine side. As strong as she presented herself, she was still a kid who’d seek the help and comfort of an adult when things go wrong.

Which was the case when Hijikata received an unexpected phone call from the Yorozuya’s landline one Autumn evening. With his work piled sky high, he didn’t get the chance to visit, let alone have any contact with Gintoki for a week now. To hear the shrill ringtone broke his concentration, so with a throbbing headache and annoyance sizzling his nerves, he picked up the call.

“What do you fucking want?” came the growled answer. Hijikata really didn’t have time for Gintoki’s whining if that was the reason behind this unsolicited call.

“U-Um… mayo head?” The voice was unexpected, and the subdued, almost hesitant tone even more so. Hijikata blinked, feeling the heat of his anger shift into a chill that wasn’t from the cooler temperature. Something was wrong. China _never_ voluntarily called him before.

“Yeah China?” His response this time was softer. Hijikata might be thorny but he was still a police officer. They had been trained on how to deal with scared kids, and catching the little hitch of her voice, China fell under that category.

“Can you… can you come over? Gin-chan is sick, and no one’s around to help me…”

“No one?” Hijikata was already on his feet, hastily going around his room to grab his jacket and wallet. “What about the old lady living downstairs? And Glasses?”

“The bar’s close cause she went on some sort of trip with cat lady and Tama-chan. Shinpachi and Big Sister are also away for a couple of days visiting some relatives.” A shaky exhale. “Gin-chan got sick yesterday and it was-- it was fine. But today his fever got higher and I tried everything but he just wouldn’t get better and…” Hijikata swore his heart clenched at her stifled sob. “... I don’t know what to do…”

“It’s going to be alright, okay? I’m coming over as soon as I can,” he soothed somewhat awkwardly. Comforting wasn’t exactly his forte, but he wasn’t as heartless as his moniker implied. Hijikata shot Yamazaki a heated glare when he crossed paths with him, quickly citing that he had somewhere else to be and to set aside his work before breaking out into a light jog towards the exit.

Hijikata unfortunately had to cut off the call as he prepared to drive, though he did leave instructions for his arrival. After that, he drove as fast as the speed limit allowed him to, all the while biting down at his cigarette. He refused to acknowledge the heavy concern in his chest. That bastard had survived far too much to let a fever kill him now. He wouldn’t let himself die, not when China was around.

The police officer should arrest him for making his kid sad like that. But for that to happen, he needed to get better first. Hijikata made a quick stop at the pharmacy, picking up medicine, energy drinks and anything else that he thought would help. Then it was a quick drive over to the Kabuki district, pulling up in front of Otose’s Snack Bar some time later.

With his supplies in hand, Hijikata rushed upstairs, barely announcing his arrival before he yanked open the door. As he struggled to kick off his shoes, China came out of the living room.

Her eyes looked teary, and before Hijikata could question about Gintoki's condition, he nearly got mowed down when she slammed into his side. China buried her face into torso, slender arms wrapped around his waist.

The abruptness of it all made Hijikata stupidly freeze for a few second; only moving into action when he felt her shake underneath him. With clenched teeth, his free hand slowly lowered itself to settle on China's back.

"Hey… it's going to be alright. I'm here to help. Don't… you don't have to cry…" The words sounded as stiff as he felt but it seemed that Hijikata wasn't entirely useless. China shook one more time before she slowly pulled back, lifting her her head. The officer ignored the wetness that he felt in favor of mustering up his best assuring look.

"You're going to help Gin-chan… ?"

"Yes, I'm here to help that perm head." Here, Hijikata raised his plastic bag of supplies. That seemed to be enough to settle her somewhat, for she let go of the embrace, stepping back to wipe her eyes.

"Okay. Um, I did what you told me on the phone," she informed. Hijikata still hated the way how she sounded so subdued but nodded, finally kicking off his shoes. After a moment of hesitation, he gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"Good job," he gruffly said, then made his way into Gintoki's bedroom. The smell of sickness hit him first before the sight did.

It felt wrong to see Gintoki like this, almost unnatural when compared to his usual self. Instead of a samurai who stood tall with a tired but proud back, he was shivering almost pathetically underneath the blanket. Lips pulled back in a worried frown, Hijikata quickly went to Gintoki's side, China close behind him.

Upon closer inspection, the flush high on his cheeks told him enough. Gintoki's breaths came out in short, hot puffs. Even with the damp cloth that he instructed China to replace on the phone earlier, his brows remained scrunched in obvious discomfort.

Hijikata pressed the back of his hand against his cheek, expecting the heat but worried all the same.

"Alright, the best thing that we can do right now is to keep his fever down. Whenever he's awake, we'll give him food, water and medicine," Hijikata said to his temporary charge. With Gintoki out like this, he realized that China's well being fell onto him to look after. She only had him to rely on right now.

As Hijikata shrugged off his jacket and untied his cravat in preparation for a long night, China went to sit by his side. In the beginning, they didn't say anything beyond Hijikata's brief instructions. While he changed the cloth every so often, China remained rooted in place, eyes fixed on her guardian's fevered face.

"Gin-chan really is going to get better, right?" was the first thing that she said after a long stretch of silence. Hijikata waited until he finished with the placement before turning to look at China.

He suspected that there was more to the story. The way she kept asking for assurances sounded less like a desire and more of a desperate need. Like she truly had to be iron-clad sure that Gin-chan would become healthy again.

It sounded like she had experience on being told that things will get better, only for reality to strike mercilessly on her hopes.

(Like being informed that she was in the hospital, though this time her time was coming to an end and he had to destroy the last shot of a happiness that she couldn't even survive long enough to experience).

Hijikata didn't know much about the Yato beyond that they were a race that valued fighting. Why _did_ a girl like Kagura, daughter to one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy chose to stay on this planet with this permy loser, he briefly wondered. Then he mentally shook his head. This was not the time to let his thoughts wander. Hijikata still had a fourteen year old looking at him with barely concealed fear in her eyes.

"This bastard survived too much to go kick the bucket now," he finally answered, gaze flickering from China to Gintoki's scrunched up face. "He's a stubborn idiot that won't make you cry over his dumb face. You mean too much to him."

This whole assuring thing felt foreign on his tongue but at least Hijikata hadn't failed miserably. China finally wore a small smile, giggling a little. "Gin-chan's face _is_ dumb. How could he be the protagonist and for so long, yes? There must be some conspiracy going on." A moment of silence, then she carried on in a softer tone. "He's not going to make you cry too, mayo head. He cares about you a lot to do that."

Now that was news to Hijikata. She took his stunned expression as a sign to continue. "Gin-chan's transparent like that. He acts like he doesn't really care but he does. When you don't visit him after awhile, he gets mopey. He smiles more after he talks with you. He sometimes has nightmares about losing you, too.” Her innocent gaze became hooded for a moment, but it still rooted him in place, as if compelled by some kind of mysterious power to keep staring at it. “You’re special, mayo head. Gin-chan has tried dating before you but it never worked out. He didn’t care about them as much as he does to you.”

Hijikata had to admire her ability to seemingly switch moods at the flip of a switch since she was glaring at him now. “Which is why I’ll kick your ass if you hurt Gin-chan. I'll even team up with that sadist if he'll help me drive it into your thick mayo filled brain that you're special to Gin-chan.”

A Yato’s strength coupled with protectiveness and a potential partnership with Sougo on Gintoki’s behalf? Hijikata involuntarily felt a shiver trail down her spine, genuinely fearing for his life for a couple of seconds. Still, his expression showed a quiet promise as he nodded at China, understanding that she had essentially given him her blessing for this relationship. Oddly enough, it had a similar air to a man promising his mother-in-law that he will cherish her only son till the end of their lives, and gaining her acceptance.

Perhaps China found what she was looking for, as her sharp look melted into its usual innocence. She wore a grin, nodding. “Good, good. Welcome to Yorozuya, mayo head. The next time you visit, bring some top grade snacks, yes? And some premium dog food for Sadaharu too. Or else.” While Hijikata took a moment to let this _warm_ feeling settle, China looked down at her guardian, whose expression had cleared up at some point during their conversation.

From this angle, aside from the flush still coloring his cheeks and the shortness of breath, Gintoki appeared peaceful. It was like he no longer had anything to worry about. All he needed to do was focus on resting and getting better.

The timing was a little suspicious; had Gintoki been awake to listen in? Hijikata considered it, then shook his head with a small smile, leaning it to switch the cloth. This time, slender fingers lightly brushed back his bangs, the pads of his fingertips tingle with heat that was not from the fever.

China gently poked at his cheek, drawing his attention to her just as a soft giggle escaped her lips. “Gin-chan looks peaceful, yes? Do you think he’s having good dreams?”

This guy always had an uncanny sensitivity to his surroundings when it came to his loved ones. Even in his current state, Hijikata wanted to believe that he knew what was going on; that Gintoki placed his trust in him to look after his kid in his stead.

“Maybe.”

_Rest up perm head. I’ll look after Kagura for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes that I wanted to add but didn't have the juice to write out:  
> \- Hijikata making a pot of rice porridge and watched it all disappear into her stomach  
> \- Kagura eventually getting too tired and dozed off, resting her head against Hijikata's shoulder  
> \- Gin having a nightmare and was soothed by Kagura holding his hand and Hijikata gently running his fingers through his hair (might write a separate piece about this honestly!)  
> \- Taking turns in spoon feeding Gin, as he was still too out of it to care  
> \- They share a little more about themselves during another quiet night by Gin's side
> 
> But for what I've written thus far, I'm quite satisfied with it! The next chapter would explore more about Hijikata bonding with Shinpachi (of course Gin being a common link), which I hopefully would be able to slowly write over the weeks. Hopefully.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. but of respect and joy in each other's life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonding adventure continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm I honestly thought this would take longer but like? I was hit by a burst of inspiration so ofc I had to take advantage of it! I'm quite pleased with this piece! It's a little hard for me to nail down Shinpachi when he's not being the Straight Man but I like to think it's decent enough! Hijikata as always Tries His Best.
> 
> Shout-out to Sweetysweetssugarytreats for giving me inspiration for this bonding session!
> 
> As always, I hope this will be an enjoyable read!

His relationship with Kagura certainly improved after that. They took turns in caring for the sick samurai, though Hijikata handled all of the cooking. With their combined effort, Gintoki slowly got better and soon, he was back to being his usual lazy, sweets loving self. Once he was certain that they had enough grocery to last for a week, Hijikata went back to the barracks.

Gintoki had whined, claiming that he didn’t get to enjoy Hijikata’s presence with his brain cooked alive but eventually relented. Hijikata knew that he felt a sense of guilt for making him use up a few emergency leave days, and while he wouldn’t be able to come here for awhile since he had a lot of work to catch up on, it was worth it. 

Hijikata had flicked Gintoki’s forehead, earning him a look of surprise at his raised eyebrow. "Don’t look so pathetic. It’s not like I won’t be able to see you at all, sweet freak.” And then he closed in to plant a soft kiss on those lips, finally able to do so now that Gintoki was better. 

The officer merely grinned, casually waving with his back turned as he left a blushing Gintoki at the front door.

Upon his return, the Shinsengumi were put through the wringer. The new recruits who thought that they could take it easy during the Vice Chief's absence quickly learned that he was every bit as his demon moniker implied. 

The gruelling training was one thing, the near constant reminder to commit seppuku certainly kept them on their toes and the way he kept surviving the First Captain's open assassination attempts were awe inspiring. But no one could ever prepare themselves for the horror that was the Vice Chief's snack time. 

More than a few recruit had nearly lost their lunch at the sight of the Vice Chief  _ chugging  _ down a bottle of mayonnaise. What level of hell was this!? How was he physically able to swallow the condiment as is!? Who would kiss that mouth that ate mayonnaise like it was the finest of dishes!? 

(Meanwhile at the Yorozuya, Gintoki sneezed. Blinking owlishly, he swiped his nose with the back of his hand. Was someone talking about him?)

With the rumor of a punishment being that the offender would not have to commit seppuku but instead having to eat a bottle of mayonnaise, the new recruits put their all into training. Hijikata, unaware of said rumor, was mildly pleased at the effort they were putting in. At least he could focus more on his backed up paperwork now that he didn't have to supervise the training sessions. 

The next time he even met any of the Yorozuya members would be around a week later. As always, he dutifully carried out the patrols, ensuring the peace and safety of Edo’s streets. Making casual sweeps, his eyes eventually landed on a familiar figure. Hijikata considered whether to greet him or not but he was spotted first.

“Ah, Hijikata-san!” Glasses greeted with a wave, approaching him with a couple of grocery bags in hand. He hadn’t seen him for quite some time now, since he and the sister been away on a visit to relatives when his boss got sick. 

Hijikata took another hit, exhaled before he nodded in acknowledgement. “Glasses.” His gaze flickered to the grocery bags. “You’re doing shopping for that lazy ass again?”

“Well if I don’t, those two are going to spend the money elsewhere. Either on pachinko or boxes of sukonbu,” he responded, a hint of exasperation in his tone. “I don’t mind anyway. It’s quite fun to see what I can get on sale and what can I slash prices on with coupons.” 

“I see.” He personally couldn’t see the appeal -- except for sales on mayonnaise -- but it looked to be important to Glasses and as someone who’s trying to gain the approval of his partner’s kids, he should show interest. “That sounds… good.” An attempt was made, at least.

Glasses chuckled, making Hijikata’s cheeks warm ever so slightly from embarrassment. “It does help to learn the best way on purchasing goods when you don’t have a lot of money to spend.” 

“It does sound like a useful skill to have.” His tone was a bit gruff from the awkwardness that slowly seeped in. Hijikata didn’t really do small talk that didn’t involve some form of insults or banter. 

“It is.” Silence settled between them, and Hijikata thought that was that. But then Glasses spoke up once again, looking a little bashful?

“Um, Hijikata-san. If it’s not too much to ask…” The kid adjusted his grip on the bag, looked at his feet before his eyes met with his. “Could I request for you to train me?”

In all honesty, this was the last thing he expected. His eyebrows definitely disappeared within his V shaped hairline. Glasses probably took it as a sign to hastily continue his explanations. “I mean, I’ve asked Gin-san for some training before but… he said that if I wanted training, I should go to a different fanfic. I quite like the setting that we’re currently in so…” 

Hijikata felt like if he refused that look, he’d be seen as a monster. A horrible, despicable monster that kicked puppies for fun and claimed that mayonnaise was  _ not  _ the condiment of the gods. 

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” His mouth moved before his brain could catch up. Hijikata cleared his throat and continued. “On my next day off, I mean. I wouldn’t… wouldn’t mind helping you train.”

Glasses’ smile reminded him that this was a good bonding opportunity. Hijikata didn’t have a lot of similarities with the kids but training? Hell yeah he can do that!

“Thank you so much Hijikata-san! I really appreciate this!” Then they hashed out some details before Glasses bowed to excuse himself. Hijikata watched his retreating back until he disappeared within the crowd. 

That was not where he expected his patrol would lead, but he wasn’t going to complain about it. 

* * *

As promised, Hijikata swung by to the Shimura's family dojo. Wearing his off duty kimono, he privately admits that it felt a little awkward for him to be here. Usually, Hijikata only came by to pick up Kondou after another failed attempt of trying to win the heart of that gorilla woman. He personally couldn't see the appeal of her but then again, he  _ was  _ dating that lazy ass manchild.

Briefly shaking his head, Hijikata pressed on the doorbell, waiting patiently by the front door. Glasses had said that his sister would be working an early shift so it would just be them. While the absence of one person he somewhat knew helped ease some tension, being alone with Glasses carried a different kind of uncertainty.

Hijikata only ever interacted with him when Gintoki and Kagura were around. Since he was on this self imposed mission to create a better relationship with the kids, a tiny part of him was worried that he could ruin what they did have if he messed up. Glasses might be rather plain when compared to the two freaks of nature -- while he described them as such, he says it with a fond tone that one might use towards an overeager hound that tried to barrel him over in its attempts to smother him in doggy kisses -- but he still dutifully played the role of the straight man. 

That meant he was perceptive; the outraged cries to trouble was a natural response, but since this is Gintama they're talking about, the outbursts were often played for laughs. Who knew what he was really thinking behind the apologies uttered in his family's behalf or the jokes played on his expanse? 

His attention shifted to the gate as it slowly opened, revealing Glasses' politely smiling visage. 

"Ah, thank you for coming Hijikata-san." A nod as his response, then he was escorted deeper into the Koudoukan. He took the opportunity to look around. The place looked the same as he vaguely remembered, though for some reason his gut instinct told him to be a little wary. This house has withstood Kondou's persistent endeavours, so it wouldn't be surprising if the Shimuras’ had decked up the place or something along those lines. 

(Clearly Hijikata had never heard about their Captain's moans on spiked pitfalls, electrified gates and a homing laser system from the heavens. Ignorance is bliss, as they say).

"Honestly, I'm quite grateful that you would take the time to do this. Thank you once again for agreeing, Hijikata-san," Glasses spoke up, his voice polite yet unreadable. Hijikata understood that it was an attempt at small talk, so with a small cough, he responded. "It's not a problem. I didn't have plans lined up so I don't mind."

With the floodgates opened, they conversed a little while longer. Hijikata learned a bit more about the previous dojo master; Shimura Ken sounded like a respectable man based on what he could glean from Glasses' descriptions. In turn, he asked questions about the Tendou Mushin sword-fighting style. 

Eventually, they entered the main training dojo. The interior looked clean and modest, possessing that unique brand of charm that came with the life injected in this sacred place. Hijikata quietly approved of the setting before he turned his attention to Glasses. 

The next two hours were filled with all manner of training. Hijikata observed his kata, quietly taking notes of his form, breathing, movements-- nothing escape his sharp eyes. It felt like training the new recruits but this time, there was a personal quality to it. He had to be firm in order to whip those men into shape but with Glasses, he already had the foundations laid down. 

Then they upped the ante by having a mock spar. Ground rules were set before the sound of wood smacking against wood filled the dojo. Hijikata held back on his strength, mindful that he was up against a sixteen year old in a friendly setting. Other than that, he let Glasses have a taste as to why he earned his moniker. 

Hijikata had to admit that the kid was good--  _ really _ good. There was room for improvement but now he could truly see why Gintoki felt confident enough to bring his kids out during dangerous moments. Against a regular opponent without being ganged up on, Glasses could probably take them down without too much trouble. 

By the time their spar ended, it was close to noon. Glasses thanked him for his time, and after he had cooled down, he invited Hijikata towards the common room. Considering that he really didn’t have anything else planned, it was easily accepted. Soon, he sat on a cushion, being served tea with some soy sauce flavored rice crackers to munch on.

Glasses sipped his tea, then exhaled a little pleased sigh. “There’s nothing like good tea after a hard training session, don’t you think Hijikata-san?”

“Yeah.” Master of conversation, he was not. A sip of tea. “This is nice.”

For awhile, only the sound of munching and sipping filled the room. Glasses didn’t bring up any more topics, while Hijikata struggled to find a common ground to talk about. Maybe he could bring up the training session again? Point out potential ways of improving his form? Then again, Hijikata didn’t want to sound too… pushy. Most people would talk about regular stuff in settings like this, yeah?

Too absorbed in his own mental argument, he failed to notice the particular look that Glasses wore as he stared into his cup. Hijikata only turned to pay attention when the younger spoke up again.

“I heard from Kagura-chan that you helped Gin-san when he was sick last time. I didn’t get the chance to thank you for it.”

Huh? Now why would he bring that up? “It wasn’t a problem. Kagura’s still a kid. A freakishly strong kid, but a kid nonetheless. She’d have struggled to look after that perm all by herself.”

“Yes, that’s true…” Glasses sipped some more. “I’m really grateful that you were able to help her when I wasn’t around.” There was a pinch to his eyebrows that Hijikata didn’t particularly like to see.

“Hey, sometimes stuff like this happens. There’s no point in dredging things up or feel… guilty over it. I know you would’ve taken care of him if you were around. God knows that sweet freak wouldn’t last a few days without you around.”

The chuckle sounded sad, another discovered thing that he didn’t like. “I’m sure he could. I mean, Gin-san lived on his own before I met him. Now he has Kagura-chan, Sadaharu and… you.” Hijikata snapped his head up at that, while Glasses stared into his cup, finger lightly tapping the rim. 

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m happy that Gin-san has more people to lean onto but I guess… it feels like, what am I doing here then?” His voice was soft, filled to the brim with insecurities. “No one bothered to tell me what happened, and I understand that maybe Kagura-chan didn’t want me to worry but? Sometimes Gin-san attracts trouble even without doing anything. What would’ve happened if someone decided to strike him in his weakened state? I know Kagura-chan is strong, and he has you too…”

Hijikata remained quiet, merely listening as Glasses poured his heart out. Had he not already experienced something similar like this with Kagura back then, this might have been a little panic inducing. 

Meanwhile, Glasses heaved out a small sigh, lips quirked into a tiny, sad smile. “Things turned out just fine without me. That’s good for Gin-san but… I suppose I still wished that I’d have been there, too. Gin-san has always protected us without caring for himself. He always hides how he truly feels as to not worry us. It’s a bit maddening that he’s so selfless but that’s just how Gin-san is, right? I wanted to show that he can… depend on us too, but I don’t have to be around and things still turned out fine. I suppose that makes me selfish, huh?”

Glasses drained the rest of his tea before placing down the cup. “Ah, I’m sorry for dumping that all on you, Hiji--”

“That’s not selfish.” 

“Huh?”

Hijikata too placed down his cup to properly look at Glasses. “I said, that’s not selfish. From what he told me, you were his first employee for the new Yorozuya. You’ve been with him since the beginning, in a sense. With the lack of care that bastard has, it’s not surprising that you would feel a desire to… look out for him.”

He waited until Glasses processed things before he continued. “I can tell you this; you mean the world to him. He will bend the heavens and delve into the pits of hell for the people that he cares for. That’s just who he is. And I can tell you that if you disappeared from his life, it’s the same as taking a piece of him.”

“He still has other people to fill in the blanks…” Glasses didn’t look at him in the eyes, but it felt like he was getting somewhere. Hijikata wasn’t going to let him drown in these thoughts. He knew all too well how easily insecurities could ravaged the mind. 

Hijikata considered it, decided that this was important and gently placed a hand on Glasses’ shoulder. That had him look up in surprise.

“If I were to make a comparison, we’re like pieces to the puzzle that is Sakata Gintoki’s heart.” That sounded cheesier when said out loud, but he rolled with it. “You slot perfectly in place by being you, and I…  _ ugh _ , slot perfectly in another spot by being me. We each are unique in our own way, but it’s only together that we can make the full picture.”

Hijikata shook his head, habitually biting down on a cigarette that wasn’t there. “Look, the point I’m trying to make is that we’re both important to that perm head in different ways. You might never be able to be at the place where I’m at, and I could never hope to replace the spot that you’ve carved out. And that’s fine. You just keep being you, and I’ll keep being me. The most important thing is that we look out for that dumbass, alright?”

A rather long winded speech, though it was worth it when Glasses slowly smiled, nodding. “Mmm… has anyone ever told you that you’re pretty good at giving motivational pep-talks?”

Hijikata let his hand dropped, slipping them into the sleeves of his yukata. His cheeks felt just a little bit warm as he tsks. “At least you understand.”

“Yes, I do.” Glasses adjusted his spectacles, looking a little sheepish. “In hindsight, I feel rather silly for having those kind of thoughts.”

“That’s not silly,” he grunted. “Just means that you really care for that selfless moron.”

Glasses’ chuckle sounded genuine, as does the smile that he sported. “Now I can see why Gin-san chose you.”

Hm, this was treading into feelings that he didn’t quite want to acknowledge just yet. Instead of answering, he switched the topic. “The next time that you want me to help you train, just ask. You want to get stronger so that you’ll be able to stand your ground and protect his back in return, right?” 

“Mmm… I suppose that’s rather transparent after everything.” Still, Glasses gave a seated half bow. “I’ll be in your care from now on, Hijikata-san. I promise you that I won’t disappoint.”

And looking at this kid, with his straight shoulders and earnest expression, who was willing to put himself through hardships for the sake of protecting his loved ones -- for that stupid perm that they both love and care for in their own way -- Hijikata believed that Shinpachi was destined for greatness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one of the favorite moments that I wrote was simply the end, when the names changed from China and Glasses to Kagura and Shinpachi. At least to my version of Toshi, it means that he's fully accepted them as important people in Gintoki's life, and vice versa. Honestly that perm head is really lucky to have people who love and care for him as much as they do. He just has to understand this better smh
> 
> And that's a wrap! (Or is it?)


End file.
